Main Quest 3: The Advisor
Find the Count Talk to Commander Blint to access this quest. "Thank you for finding Bob for me. If he thinks he should continue investigating, I trust him. I'll read through his progress report later when I... what's this? illecebra ... ah, I see. What are you looking at? Go see Eric Nile. I'm sure the slimey man has something for you to do" Talk to Advisor Eric Nile in the throneroom to proceed. "Good day to you! I don't think I have properly introduced myself. I am Eric Nile, advisor of Count Gregor of Greyhall. Speaking of which, the Count is on one of of his monster hunting trips again. It's in his blood, he says. The Greyhalls were always known for their skills. He leaves me in charge, which I won't complain about, but I still need his signature for the more important decisions. I would like you to find the Count and have him sign these papers. Don't even think about breaking the seals. I will know if you have and have you in chains. You want to know where he is? How would I know? Didn't I ask you to find him? Return the signed papers to me, and I'll have you rewarded." You will receive Niles Paper. Take it to Count Gregor of Greyhall. The Count can be found at Castle Dorwald. When you talk to him, he will take Niles Paper. Impress the Count Talk to the Count in Castle Dorwald "Hello! You must be one of the new guards. I assume Eric sent you? The slimey man always needs me to sign his stuff. I'd give him full permission, but who knows what he would do then? Better not to trust advisors blindly, hehe. Anyway, what kind of paper does he want me to sign now? Oh, is that all? He just want me to approve his new order of his new batch of potion ingredients. He seems to even need spider eyes. There, all signed. Before I give you the papers, let's see what you are made of. I want you to kill 30 monsters in this area. If you did that, I'll let you bring the papers back, deal?" Kill 30 monsters in the Castle Dorwald region and talk to the Count again. The Count will give you Niles Paper (signed) An eye for Nile Talk to Eric Nile "I see that you made it. You got the papers signed, right? Don't give me that look, I don't pay you to like me. Oh, I don't pay you at all... right. I'll send you some credits. Now I'd like you to get me some spider eyes. I contacted my suppliers, but they can't get them to me. I've heard that the spider stay in the Abandoned Mines. I only need a few. Now be a good boy and get me those eyes. Fine, I'll also get you an iron sword to do the job." Eric Nile will give you an iron sword. Go to the Abandoned Mines and collect 10 spider eyes by killing spiders. Bring the eyes back to Nile. Bottled up Talk to Advisor Eric Nile "Excellent, these will do. The other ingredients arrived just before you did. Now all I need is an empty bottle. Get me one from the storage close to the Keep. You don't need to know what it's all for. Just do what I tell you!" Go to the storage rooms close to the Keep and talk to the Storage Keeper. He will give you Niles empty bottle. Bring the bottle back to Eric Nile. A potion for the Commander Talk to Advisor Eric Nile. "Thank you for the bottle, although maybe you should thank me. Nevermind that now, though. It will all be clear in the end. I made a potion for Commander Blint, next time he asks for you to bring him a potion, swap it with this one. Just don't let him know I gave it to you." Nile will give you Niles Potion, which you will need in a later quest Previous Main Quest | Back to Main Quests | Next Main Quest Category:Quest